Sabrina extended
by Mionefan
Summary: An extension to the end of the film. The consequences and results. A somewhat fluffy piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is a fanfiction story based on the Movie Sabrina (1995 version) No money is being made and copyright infringement is not intended. That being said, Paramount Pictures and their agents own the characters and back-story. The story continues after the film ends.

**Cast of characters from the 1995 movie Sabrina:**

_Harrison Ford (Linus Larrabee)_

_Julia Ormond (Sabrina Fairchild)_

_Greg Kinnear (David Larrabee)_

_Nancy Marchand (Maude Larrabee)_

_John Wood (Thomas Fairchild) (her father)_

_Richard Crenna (Patrick Tyson)_

_Angie Dickinson (Ingrid Tyson)_

_Lauren Holly (Elizabeth Tyson)_

_Dana Ivey (Mack)(Miss Macardle)_

_Miriam Colon (Rosa)_

_Elizabeth Franz (Joanna)_

_Irene (Fanny Ardant)_

_Martine (Valérie Lemercier)_

_Patrick Bruel (Louis)_

_

* * *

_

_**Scene in Paris, evening.**_

Linus had arrived just before Sabrina in front of her apartment in Paris. He was nervous; how would she receive him? He knew he'd blown his chance with her in New York. Would she ever trust him again?

(Taxi driver) "Bonsoir."

(Sabrina) "Bonsoir."

Sabrina picked up her bags and was about to enter her apartment when she spotted Linus in the shadows of a car-parking garage across the street. Her jaw dropped; Linus was the last person she expected to see there.

(Linus) "Paris is always a good idea you said.

You said I'd be happy here.

You couldn't have meant without you."

(Sabrina) "How did you know where to find me?"

(Linus) "Your father, I told him I need you.

I told him I'd make you happy.

I promised him."

(Sabrina) "I thought it was all a lie."

(Linus) "So did I.

But something happened.

It was a lie.

And then it was a dream."

(Sabrina) "I don't know how to believe you.

How can I ever…?"

(Linus) "Because you know me! Better than anyone else.

I think you know I love you!

And you promised.

If there was anything you could ever do."

(pause)

"I've been following in footsteps all my life.

Save me, Sabrina Fair,

You're the only one who can."

Linus closed the distance between them and her arms tentatively went around him. Her head rested on his shoulder a moment as they hugged. Finally they broke apart slightly and a small smile crept over her lips. Linus drew her closer and they kissed lightly. Sabrina's heart soared and they deepened the kiss. Minutes later they were still kissing; Linus placing small kisses on her face, neck and ear, finally cupping her face and kissing her deeply. Her hands wound through his hair as she hung on for the most wonderful kiss of her life. Her heart pounded and her knees felt weak. Nothing she had ever experienced could equal the love she felt for this man.

"We should go inside," she finally gasped. "You must be exhausted, I know I am."

Linus was still caught up in the emotion of their kiss. "Um, yeah, I guess."

"You'll stay here tonight, of course, Linus. I'm sure there's a spare bed."

"Sabrina?"

"Yes Linus?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I've been a complete fool. You're the only one that I've ever let get close to me. I hated myself for saying the things I did last night. Please forgive me darling. This morning I finally realized I could never live without you.

"Oh Linus! I said it in New York and I'll say it again: You make me so happy. Deliriously happy; of course I forgive you."

Sabrina led him into her apartment and set her bags to one side. "Only one bag, Linus?"

"My mother and Mack packed for me on short notice. David has taken over the business for me; I didn't have time to properly pack. I barely had time to reach the airport to catch the Concorde. I'll have to shop tomorrow."

"We'll have to shop tomorrow," she remonstrated. "I can't have my boyfriend escorting me looking shabby," she smirked. "I'll pull out the couch for tonight; it converts to a quite comfortable bed."

Linus smiled tiredly at that. "The couch will be fine Sabrina, we'll arrange things tomorrow. I want you to show me Paris."

The next day they walked to her favorite bridge across the Seine, lost in each other's arms. As they gazed across the river, each wondered how their lives had changed so quickly.

Linus had been working to finalize the deal to merge Larrabee Corporation with Tyson Electronics. It was a billion dollar deal and Sabrina had inconveniently gotten in the way. His brother David was engaged to Doctor Elizabeth Tyson, daughter of Patrick and Ingrid Tyson. Tyson Electronics had the patents on the hottest, virtually indestructible flat panel display technology. David. David, whose wandering eye had seen many relationships that never seemed to last more than two dates, had finally been caught and a wedding date set to the beautiful redheaded Elizabeth. David, who suddenly discovered that Sabrina, the family's chauffeur's daughter was suddenly back from Paris and capturing his heart.

Linus was unwilling to blow a billion dollar deal if David suddenly dumped Elizabeth, so he quickly made plans to distract Sabrina from the crush she'd had all those years for David. A fortuitous accident with a champagne flute laid David up for several days and Linus took the opportunity to wine and dine Sabrina. A flight to Martha's Vineyard for photos of the family summer cottage, a clam bake on the beach and a late dinner at a Moroccan restaurant had both of them confiding in each other.

After arranging a pair of tickets to Paris for the both of them, with Sabrina finally confessing her love to Linus, he couldn't go through with his plan to dump her in Paris. So she left, alone and heartbroken.

The next day, things fell apart when David found out what he'd done and decided that Linus was really in love with Sabrina and he was really in love with Elizabeth. Arrangements were changed and Linus found himself in Paris, still not quite sure what happened, but strangely happy at the turn of events. He'd done some soul searching on the flight to Paris and realized what a fool he'd been. She'd somehow managed to capture his heart quite without meaning to.

Sabrina was also lost in thought that day. Here was this man that she'd known all her life but had never really thought about and now was the most important person in her life. It was a strange relationship, for he was several years older the she and a very successful businessman. He still had that boyish charm and when he laughed, her heart melted. Still, she had been obsessed with his younger brother David for years, knowing he never noticed the chauffeur's daughter. She'd worn long bushy hair and glasses for most of her life and when her father had informed her that Mrs. Larrabee had arranged a job in Paris at Vogue Magazine for her, she reluctantly rook it. It would take her away from David, but she knew that was for the best. Her father wanted her to experience the world and forget her obsession with David. And in the two years she'd been away, it had almost worked. She'd met Louis, the handsome photographer for Vogue. She thought she could love him, but David kept getting in the way of her thoughts. Finally, a letter from her father telling of David's engagement made up her mind. She had to see him again. David still had a hold on her and so she finished her work at Vogue, learning a good deal in the two years. She had become a very good photographer with lots of help and encouragement from Louis. Her last letter home told of her love of Paris and that she would surprise them when she arrived back home on Long Island. She'd missed her father and friendly staff at the Larrabee estate. But most of all, she missed David Larrabee.

What happened next led inexorably to the present. David, after having one dance with her at Maude Larrabee's birthday party, had sat on a pair of champagne flutes and had been hospitalized. He was recovering at home, but was heavily sedated. Linus had brought the champagne with him to the Solarium where she was supposed to meet David. Explaining what had happened to David, Linus had taken over, dancing with her. As the music and dance ended, he had kissed her. She was so shocked when he told her that that was the rest of the message from David, that she slapped him, then apologized.

The next day, Linus arranged for her to take photographs at the summer cottage. And it continued from there. She found herself growing closer to Linus, enjoying his quick wit but also seeing the loneliness he rarely showed.

It culminated in the offer to accompany him to Paris and their first real kiss. That was when her world fell apart. He'd broken down and told her it was a business tactic and he couldn't follow through with the plan. A plan he himself had made. She refused the offered money and apartment, instead, taking the plane ticket back to Paris. She hoped to heal her broken heart in the place she had loved so well. Then he had appeared and suddenly her heart was soaring once again.

Breaking out of their reverie, the two lovers went about exploring the city. Sabrina took Linus to her old haunts, showing him the parts she most liked. The usual landmarks: The Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame de Paris, The Louvre, Basilica of the Sacré Coeur, Tuileries Gardens and the Champ de Mars. That had taken the better part of the week and between shopping for clothing and eating, the pair were thoroughly exhausted by week's end.

Linus made the next suggestion. "I think your apartment is a bit too small for the two of us. Find a location you'd really like to live and we'll rent a place that has enough room for us to move around a bit. We can always decide later on a permanent home."

Sabrina thought for a minute. "Maybe Irene would have an idea."

"Irene?

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met any of my friends here yet. You'll love them. Irene was my boss at Vogue and a wonderful mentor. Louis taught me everything I know about photography. Martine, well, Martine was a tough taskmistress, but I learned a lot from her."

"I'd love to meet your friends. My mother apparently knows Irene, if she's in charge of Vogue Paris."

"Yes, my father mentioned that. It was a wonderful experience. I'll phone her and see if she's free."

A quick phone call and they were soon walking to the Vogue Paris offices. Irene greeted Sabrina warmly.

"Sabrina, back already? You hardly left. And is this the David you so often talked about?"

"Irene, I'd like you to meet Linus Larrabee. Linus is David's brother."

"Oh?" she sounded surprised. "You never mentioned Linus, I'm pleased to meet you Linus."

"The pleasure is mine, Irene. I understand you know my mother Maude."

"Indeed I do. So, Sabrina, what are you two doing back in Paris?"

"It's a long story. Linus is my boyfriend, he followed me to Paris."

"Boyfriend? I'd say he looks a lot closer than that Sabrina."

Both Sabrina and Linus had the good graces to blush. In truth, they were lovers and had consummated their relationship their first full day in Paris. Linus hadn't proposed yet, but both knew it was just a matter of time.

"Boyfriend, Irene, we are in love and I promised to show him the city. He's moved in with me but my apartment is too small. I thought you'd have an idea where we should look for a bigger place that we could be close to the heart of the city. A nice quiet neighborhood that has a view of the Seine."

"I might have an idea, but you really should see an agent. Remember when you moved here two years ago, I used an agent to find you a place close to work. I'm sure the same agent can help again. I'll contact her and let you know. Where are you staying?"

"Oh, we're in the same place as before. Luckily the apartment hadn't been rented yet and I was able to move right in. It is a little cramped now and poor Linus has been relegated to the fold away bed."

"Not in your bed?" Irene teased.

Sabrina blushed a bright red. "Irene!"

Linus came to her rescue. "No, she has a single bed, it's quite unsuitable for two."

"Oh, but you must have at least tried it," Irene continued to tease.

Both blushed at that and quietly admitted they had.

Irene laughed a rich musical laugh. "You two are too easy to tease. I'm sorry. Have you seen Louis and Martine yet?"

"No, are they in today? I'm dying to see Louis."

"Louis didn't take it well when you left, Sabrina. He'd developed feelings for you. Just so you know. Both Louis and Martine are on a photo shoot today near the Arc de Triomphe. I'll talk to Louis and break the news to him. Maybe you can see him next week. He's pretty busy right now. Martine would love to see you but she's busy until next week as well. I'll arrange a small get together for say Wednesday next week?"

Sabrina was taken aback at this news. She knew Louis had been half in love with her, but they'd decided she had too much baggage with David to get involved.

Linus didn't know what to make of this news. This Louis might be a problem and he didn't want to lose Sabrina to a former suitor. It had been difficult enough to pry her away from David. He couldn't lose her now that she'd firmly ensconced herself in his life.

Sabrina, seeing the frown on his face and realizing that Linus might feel threatened by her relationship with Louis, hastened to reassure him. "Linus, Louis was nothing more than a fling when I was desperately trying to forget David. You have nothing to worry about. It's you that I love, more than anything."

That brought a smile to his face and she could see him relax. He leaned over and kissed her. Irene could see the interplay between the pair and smiled. Louis would not be a problem, but she'd have to deal with him soon.

Their time together drew to a close and Irene promised to phone her when her agent friend had found something suitable.

Bidding her former boss adieu, Sabrina and Linus returned to her apartment where she showed him just how much she loved him. The small bed got a good workout that night.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabrina**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: This is a fanfiction story based on the Movie Sabrina (1995 version) No money is being made and copyright infringement is not intended. That being said, Paramount Pictures and their agents own the characters and back-story. The story continues after the film ends.

* * *

_**The North Shore of Long Island; Larrabee Estate:**_

Maude Larrabee had been worrying about her oldest son. Linus was her rock in the business world but he was a neophyte when it came to romance. He simply had no experience since he was always so busy running the Larribee Corporation. Sabrina was like a breath of fresh air in his life, but Maude knew Linus always craved the action of business. Sabrina had always been attracted to her younger son David, and how Linus had secured her away from him, she could only guess. The bad judgment he'd shown in dumping her that evening had been a near disaster. David had come to his senses and rescued the situation that had threatened to tear the family apart. She had to smile as she remembered the look on Linus' face when he found out his bag was packed. Now, however, it had been two weeks and she hadn't heard a word. Well, at least he hadn't come home. Maybe Fairchild had heard from his daughter.

"Mr. Tom."

"Yes Rosa?"

"There's a call for you."

"Thank you Rosa." Thomas Fairchild took the call in his room.

"Hello? Sabrina! How are you? It's been two weeks since you left. Is everything alright?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Everything's wonderful. I wanted to call, but we've been so busy. Linus arrived just before I did, Dad. Thank you for giving him my address. I can hardly believe all that's happened. I thought I was in love with David, but Linus is so much more… I don't know how to say it. Just so much more than I expected. He's caring and much more loving than David, he makes me laugh at the silliest things. He teases me, and I tease him back. I can't believe we're so totally in love."

"Are you sure, Sabrina? Really sure this time? Linus is much older than you; I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sure, father. I've never been surer of anything in my life. We met Irene yesterday and she's recommended a real estate agent that we'll be seeing tomorrow. The apartment is just too small for the two of us."

"Linus has moved in with you?" he asked in shock. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Daad. I'm a grown woman. I was a bit unsure at first, but Linus is wonderful and treats me well. I think he'll propose soon."

"Now that is sudden," Thomas frowned. You've only just got to know him. Be careful Sabrina. I told Linus he doesn't deserve you, but he convinced me that he loves you. I hope it's true."

I've known him all my life, Dad. I just didn't think of him as someone I could love until we picnicked on Martha's Vineyard. Then we had dinner together and he hinted that he wanted me. Even then, I was wary of him until he phoned me and asked me down to his office without telling me why. I wandered around Manhattan all day before I gathered enough courage to see him. I somehow knew he wanted to tell me he loved me. We kissed and I knew he'd make me happy. Even when he told me it was all a lie I didn't really believe him. I cried all the way back home and all the way to Paris. Then he showed up here and in my heart I knew."

"Then I'm happy for you Sabrina. On another note, David has decided to elope with Elizabeth. Word is her parents, or at least her mother wasn't too happy about that. She wanted a big wedding. Her father Patrick seems happy though. Mrs. Larrabee is happy that David is finally going to settle down. Has Linus talked to her yet? I know she keeps asking if I'd heard from you."

"Linus is going to phone her tomorrow morning. It's late here and we're both exhausted; we've been eating out at nice restaurants all week. I wanted to cook for him, but there's been no time."

"I have some news as well, Sabrina. I've asked Joanna to marry me and she's accepted. I asked her when you left. She's been my best friend for years, always looking out for me and bringing me flowers to brighten my day. I think I love her as much as I did your mother."

"Dad, that's wonderful! Have you set a date?"

"Not yet, but soon. The rest of the staff knows and probably has suspected for some time. I haven't told Mrs. Larrabee yet, but we will in a day or so when we set a date."

Sabrina stifled a tired yawn. "I have to go Dad, I'm dead on my feet. We've been all over Paris and most of it on foot. I'll talk to you again in a few days. Love you Dad."

"Love you too dear. Give my best to Linus."

"I will, bye."

After she hung up, she told Linus about her dad's engagement. "He seemed really excited, love. Your mother has been pestering him if he's heard from us and I told him you'd talk to her tomorrow."

"I know I should have talked to her days ago, but we've been so busy," Linus sighed. Maude has a lot happening right now, what with the company and David… I guess I wanted to give her a bit of breathing room.

"Sabrina?"

"Yes Linus?"

"I know we've only been together for a few weeks, but I think I'm ready… no, I know I'm ready. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in Paris?" Linus had got down on one knee and produced a small velvet ring box that he held out to her.

Sabrina could see the worry on his face, but the surprise of his sudden proposal overwhelmed her. She had been hoping for weeks now that he would propose and as the days dragged on, she was beginning to lose hope. "Oh Linus!" she gasped. "Of course I'll marry you!" She opened the ring box and beheld a magnificent diamond engagement ring; a spray of smaller diamonds surrounded the central diamond. The ring itself was platinum and he'd somehow managed to get the size perfect when he placed it on her finger. She flung herself into his arms, kissing him everywhere she could reach. His worry suddenly lifted and he grinned. Tiredness suddenly gone, she dragged him to the bed, kissing him senseless. As she lay atop him, she could feel his reaction against her and knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

"Linus?

"Yes, Sabina?"

"You can't tell your mother until I tell Dad."

"Why?"

"Because it would be all over the estate and probably make news headlines before I had a chance to tell Dad. Promise me?"

"Of course, Love, I promise. When will you tell him?"

"Tomorrow."

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabrina**

**Chapter 3**

A/N: This is a fanfiction story based on the Movie Sabrina (1995 version) No money is being made and copyright infringement is not intended. That being said, Paramount Pictures and their agents own the characters and back-story. The story continues after the film ends.

* * *

_**Paris:**_

Linus was having a hard time sleeping. The bed they shared was just big enough to spoon together if they didn't move too much during the night. Several nights Linus had found himself suddenly on the floor as he'd rolled over. Sabrina never had that problem but awoke when she missed the warmth he provided. They definitely needed a larger bed.

It was after midnight and a cool breeze drifted through the apartment. Sabrina shivered and snuggled closer to him. She had taken to sleeping with only the barest of nightwear; no bra and bikini panties and the heat from her body provided all the warmth he needed; perhaps too much, as his own body warmed at her closeness. She was currently spooned to his back; her arm flung over his waist, her breasts firmly pressed against his back. Tonight she'd slipped into bed naked and his arousal had kept him awake. They'd made love again after he'd given her the ring; slowly, tenderly and it was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever felt. She could do that to him; bring him almost to the point of tears with her kisses, their emotions taking control as the passion built.

As he lay there, he wondered how he'd been so lucky to have her with him; soon to be his wife. He missed her long hair; maybe she would grow it for him. He definitely preferred her with long hair; not that she wasn't entirely delectable with short hair, but long hair suited her. He remembered how long it was when she'd left two years ago. It had flowed halfway down her back, a rich chestnut brown mass, with a slight reddish tint. It drove him crazy when he thought about it. He'd have to ask her… but no, she'd decide for herself. He couldn't try to dictate the way she looked. He loved her however she looked.

Sometime today they would be looking at a larger place. If they liked the neighborhood, he'd have a house built. She'd shown him Paris. Oh yes, she'd shown him. The city was alive as no other city he'd been in was. Even New York couldn't compare. She was right when she said the brick building on Martha's Vineyard was new in comparison to many of the buildings right in this section of the city.

Sabrina squirmed closer as he rolled over on his back, her arm draped over him and her leg intertwined with his. That was not helping his current problem and he wondered how he'd be able to sleep.

"Linus?" she whispered softly. "Are you awake?"

"Mmmm," he murmured. "Can't sleep. We really need a bigger bed."

She giggled. "What, tired of me already? Don't you like snuggling?" she pouted.

"I love snuggling with you sweetheart," he answered softly. "It's just that part of me wants to snuggle inside of you all the time."

"Is that so bad?"

"No, but I haven't had more than a couple of hours sleep all week."

"You need more?" She sounded offended.

"Oh, I need more, alright. More of you! But how am I going to function if I look like something the cat dragged in when the agent takes us to look at places later today?"

Once more turned into twice more and then the night was over when they finally fell asleep.

Yawning widely, Sabrina claimed the shower first, cleaning off the sweat from a wonderful night with Linus. Linus was still sleeping when she exited the shower, dressed and started breakfast.

"Linus," she called softly. "Time to get up, sleepyhead."

"In a minute," he mumbled.

Sleep still claimed him minutes later when she decided to take more drastic measures. Kissing his nose, she pulled the covers off the bed, leaving him shivering in the coolness of the apartment. Finally awake, he slid out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," she called.

Linus always looked forward to the breakfasts she made. Never one to stick to a set sameness; today she had made a nice omelet with a sweet croissant and fruit. The omelet was large enough for two and contained a variety of peppers and shallots with seasoning. It smelled delicious. Yesterday they'd had savory crepes and bacon. Tomorrow, who knew? Fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee were waiting when he finally exited the shower, dressed for the day.

"Mmm, smells good," he commented, kissing her and sitting down. "What time is the agent coming by?"

"Have you forgotten already?" she admonished. "Irene is meeting us at noon and will have the agent with her."

"Oh yeah. I'm a bit fuzzy this morning; not really awake yet," he smiled and covered his mouth, stifling a yawn.

The morning sun streamed in the windows starting to warm the small apartment as they finished breakfast. Today looked to be a nice day after the past week of cloudy and stormy days. The street outside was just drying out as they walked out into what promised to be a gorgeous day. The air smelled fresh after last night's rain and the birds were merrily singing in the trees, as they walked to the river. The walk had become a daily routine and they usually wound up at Sabrina's favorite bridge, the Pont des Arts.

"We should get back," she reminded him. I have to phone Dad and you should phone your mother."

"It's still early, can't we stay a bit longer? The air smells so good after the rain."

"Come on Linus, it's already afternoon in New York."

They walked back at a leisurely pace, hand in hand, when Linus suddenly paused. She turned, a question in her eyes.

"We should set a date. When would be the best time to marry? Do you have any thoughts on that?"

"Well," she temporized, "I think it should be soon before it gets too hot."

"Here or in New York?" he prodded.

"Well, all my friends are here, but my father would be upset if…"

"And mother would be upset if we didn't marry at the estate," he finished.

"Then how about a June wedding?" she suggested, getting excited. It was soon, but still a couple of months away. "Oh Linus," she bubbled, "A June wedding would be perfect! Of course, the guest list will have to be up to your mother, but I want my friends from here to attend as well."

"June would be good, the weather on Long Island has settled down after the coastal storms and is usually sunny. I'll have to talk to Maude first."

They had arrived back at the tiny apartment and Sabrina quickly dialed her dad. After a long wait, Thomas answered. "Hello?"

"Dad!"

"Sabrina? Is anything wrong? You just talked to me the other day." He sounded worried, so Sabrina hurried to reassure him.

"Everything's fine Dad. I wanted you to be the first to know; Linus proposed to me last night! I said yes!"

"Oh, Sabrina! How wonderful."

"We've set the date for a June wedding, hopefully at the Estate. Linus has to talk to Mrs. Larrabee to see if she can arrange it."

"June? That's only two months from now, actually less than two months. The timing's a bit short, don't you think?"

"We wanted to marry before the weather gets too hot, maybe mid June. What do you think? Dad, he makes me so happy, I'd marry him tomorrow if I could."

"Mid June sounds fine with me if you're sure…"

"Dad, I know I had dreams of David for years. I think I realize that they were childhood dreams. Linus is the real thing. He's caring and considerate, loving and funny. I get lost in him when he looks at me. David never did that to me."

"Well, at least you've gotten over David. And speaking of David, he and Elizabeth did elope the other day. They're currently in Barbados. Mrs. Larrabee has been handling the Tyson merger by herself, although David has promised to keep in touch.

"When will I see you and Linus?"

"I don't know Dad, it's all so sudden, and there's so much to do. I'll keep in touch. How are you and Joanna doing? Have you set a date yet?" she teased.

"Joanna wants a Fall wedding, and no we haven't set a date yet. You'll be the first to know."

"I have to go now Dad; Linus needs to phone Mrs. Larrabee."

After she hung up, Linus asked how he took the news. "Did he seem upset that I asked you to marry me?"

"No, sweetheart, Dad was just concerned that the timing was a bit tight. Joanna and he are getting married in the fall, so it's going to be a busy year. David and Elizabeth eloped the other day and are in Barbados."

"Well, we knew they were going to elope, and I'm glad he's finally showing some responsibility. Elizabeth will be good for him."

"I have to talk to Maude; she must be going mad with the business. Fortunately most of the details were worked out months ago."

Sabrina handed him the phone and he dialed his mother. "Maude? How are you?"

An exasperated sigh could be heard from the other end. "Linus. I'd hoped to hear from you before this. It's been a bit crazy here, what with David and Elizabeth eloping two days ago and leaving me to finish up the merger. How are you and Sabrina getting on?"

"That's what I called you about mother. I proposed to Sabrina last night and she accepted."

"What? That's really fast son. Congratulations! Are you sure about her? Have you set a date? Don't even think of having the wedding anywhere but here. David upset his mother-in-law pretty badly when they eloped. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Yes mother, I'm sure. I'm totally in love with her. We were thinking of a mid June wedding, but well, I'm afraid you'll have to organize it. I hate to do this to you on short notice, but Sabrina has her heart set on a June wedding."

Maude visibly relaxed now that she knew he oldest was getting married. "June," she mused. "That is short notice, but I can work it out. The guest list will be the tricky part. Has Sabrina talked to her father yet?"

"She just rang off a few minutes ago. Oh, and Sabrina wants to include her Paris friends in the wedding."

"Oh, that's no problem, we'll fly them over. Mid June, you say; any specific date? June weddings are always so hard to arrange, especially on short notice, but I have a few friends that owe me favors."

"Well, obviously a Saturday so people don't interrupt their work schedules. How about the seventeenth?" Linus had just consulted his day planner.

"That's a Saturday? Yes, I see it is."

They talked for another hour before they reluctantly hung up, wishing each other the best.

"So, she'll arrange it?" Sabrina asked in delight.

"Yes. She was a bit surprised that it was so soon, but she was the one to push us together; aside from David and Miss Macardle that is," he grinned.

"Let's get ready, Linus, we have an appointment, remember."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to make Irene and the real estate lady wait."

A half hour later, they met Irene and Mlle. Ardonne, and drove away in Irene's black VW.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabrina**

**Chapter 4**

A/N: This is a fanfiction story based on the Movie Sabrina (1995 version) No money is being made and copyright infringement is not intended. That being said, Paramount Pictures and their agents own the characters and back-story. The story continues after the film ends.

* * *

_**Paris:**_

Irene introduced Sabrina and Linus to Mlle. Ardonne.

"Please, call me Francine," she insisted. "So, you two are looking for a larger apartment. East or West Bank? We have a few available for rent on both sides. Irene tells me you'd like it within sight of the river."

Linus answered. "Yes, Sabrina has shown me all over the city these past few weeks, so she has a better feel for the view she wants. I'd like a place that is in a good neighborhood with easy access to shopping. We'll only be renting for a few months until we have a house built."

"Oh, then why don't I also show you some of the better homes for sale. Maybe you'll see one that will suit your tastes and you won't have to have it built. What price range are you looking at?"

"Well, I don't think money will be a problem, I can afford almost anything you can come up with."

"Oh? Are you The Linus Larrabee of Larrabee Communications?"

Linus had the good grace to blush lightly. "So you've heard of me?"

"Certainly, Mr. Larrabee, you are well known. In that case, I have a couple of very nice properties that you might be interested in. Irene, The first one is on the Seine but is hardly the best view. The second is… well, it's not on the Seine, but I think you'd love it. It's not even in Paris, but the views are spectacular. It's a converted small castle."

"Linus! A castle? We shouldn't be looking at castles!"

"Sabrina, you've lived in an almost castle all your life. We will want to have children, won't we? Money isn't a consideration, let's see this castle. Francine, just where is it located?"

"It's an updated and modernized French castle for sale in South Eastern France in the Rhone-Alpes region, near Grenoble. This magnificent property is located on 6 acres of parkland with room for pool, tennis courts, helicopter pad, etc... It has 10 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms and 3 half bathrooms. It has 3+ fireplaces and has controlled gate access. The castle features a Deck/Patio, Fitness Center, Guest House, Hardwood Floors, Media Room/Home Theater, Staff Quarters and a Wine Cellar. The yard and outdoors contains a barn, gardens, mountain view and terrace/outdoor space. Thesquare area is 13,000 sq. ft. (1,208 Sq. m.) situated on 6 is listed at 2,332,000.00 EU, at little over $3,000,000 US, but I'm sure it's open to negotiation.

"Linus! It's too much! Too much money and too big! We don't need something like that."

"Sabrina, let's just look at it. I can afford it, now that the Tyson merger is complete. It's a little larger than we need right now, but I'm hoping for lots of children. I'd rather grow into the home than outgrow it. It sounds wonderful. Besides, it sounds like an ideal place for guests and parties. You do want your father to visit and Joanna when they marry."

Sabrina sighed. "All right, we'll look, but honestly Linus, I had no idea what you were thinking…"

Irene interrupted. "Sabrina, that part of France is lovely. You can go skiing in the winter and riding in the summer. Perhaps you would invite me to visit?"

"Oh, of course, Irene. I still want to see what's available in Paris though."

"Then we'll look at a nice place for sale on the West Bank," Francine suggested. There are very few places for sale and the luxury apartments for rent or sale are a bit small.

They'd looked at the few places available all morning, but either Sabrina or Linus found them unsuitable. There was one place, but it needed extensive renovations and wouldn't be available to live in for at least six months.

"Tomorrow, we'll look at the castle," Francine suggested. "I'll make arrangements today, the owners are away, but the local agent should be available to show us around. This property just came on the market recently and the staff at the office were almost drooling over the place. Six acres might be a bit small, but perhaps some of the surrounding land might also be available. We'll have to get up early, it's a bit of a drive."

After dropping Linus and Sabrina off, Irene and Francine continued to talk.

"What do you think Francine? Will they fall in love with it?"

"Oh yes, Irene. It has everything and is close to everything. Torino Italy isn't that far away and Grenoble is world-renowned for skiing and outdoor activities. Sabrina seems a little unsure of herself. How long has she known Mr. Larrabee?"

"Oh, she's known him all her life, but only recently have they become a couple. Sabrina phoned me early this morning to tell me that Linus had proposed. She seemed very excited."

"I should think so. Mr. Larrabee is an excellent catch. He's a bit older than her though; I'm surprised at the apparent age difference. She's what, in her early twenties? He must be over thirty."

"Linus is Twenty-nine and she's twenty-two. Seven years isn't that big a difference. When she came here two years ago, she was obsessed with his younger brother David. How Linus managed to make her forget him is a mystery to me. She had a brief affair with my photographer Louis, but David kept getting in the way in her heart. Linus followed her to Paris, so I guess she had developed feeling for him at home. Very sudden, in my opinion, but sometimes love is like that. It certainly was a whirlwind affair."

"Interesting, and Mr. Larrabee wants lots of children. I wonder what she thinks about that, she didn't respond when he brought it up, but I could see the shock on her face."

"Ah, but did you also see the small smile afterwards? I think our Sabrina will be only too happy to give him a large family."

"We're almost to my office, Irene. Would you like to come in and see what I can pull up on the castle?"

"That would be lovely. I'm excited to see what you've described. Two and a quarter million Euros is a bit pricy for anything I've ever dreamed of. Linus can well afford it, but Sabrina is unused to that amount of wealth. She might still kill the deal."

"Oh, I don't think so. Once she sees the property, she'll fall in love with it. Just maybe we can talk the owners down a bit; after all, they're moving for a reason. We just have to find the reason and see if we can take advantage of it."

….

Linus and Sabrina were in a heated discussion. Not quite an argument, but not far removed.

"Be reasonable Linus. A castle? We'd be lost in there with no one to talk to besides ourselves."

"You're forgetting, sweetheart, we'll have servants and I'm sure we'll have neighbors."

"Whom we don't know!" she interjected. "Ten bedrooms is ridiculous. I know the Larrabee estate has probably that many, but there were four of you living there, well three when your father died."

"And only two when I moved out; just David and Maude plus the servants. It was always a full house."

The discussion lasted until bedtime with Sabrina finally conceding that Linus was probably right. But that didn't mean that she gave in easily; if they bought the castle, Sabrina wanted to put her own stamp on it.

Later in bed, Sabrina cuddled next to her betrothed, seeking the warmth only he could provide. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about all that had happened in such a short time. Soon they were asleep, exhausted from the day spent looking at properties.

She awoke during the night and elbowed Linus in the ribs. He groaned and rubbed the spot where her elbow had struck. "Linus, were you serious when you said we'd have lots of children? You didn't ask me!"

Linus was now wide-awake. "Well, I only suggested it; can we discuss it in the morning Sabrina?"

"No, now is a good time! I want children but I'm not sure I want lots of them. How many did you have in mind?" she asked dangerously. "Define lots!"

"Well certainly more than one, probably more than two," he said carefully. He now knew that tone in her voice. She was pissed off and he knew better than to push her. After all, she had agreed to at least look at the castle and that had seriously strained their happy state.

"So, more than two then? And just when were you going to tell me that?" her dangerous tone continued and he actually flinched.

"Sabrina, you know I love you. There's plenty of time for us to work that out. We're not even married yet."

"Are you trying to back out of marrying me?" she asked, her eyes glistening.

Before the tears fell, Linus knew he'd have to reassure her. "Sabrina, I'm not backing out of anything. I want you for my wife! We're still early in our relationship; we can discuss children later. You are my life, I can't live without you."

A small sob escaped her as she clung to him. "Never leave me Linus. I couldn't bear it. I love you too."

With that, the two drifted off to sleep, enfolded in each other's arms.

….

The next day, Francine and Irene came by just after breakfast. Linus had awoken early and had a shower before Sabrina had awakened. Sabrina had delayed her shower until after breakfast and as usual cooked a wonderful meal for the two of them.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of Irene and Francine. Linus answered the door and ushered the pair into the small apartment. "Sabrina's just taking a shower and should be ready soon. Why don't you have a seat?"

Francine remained standing, pulling a sheaf of papers from her briefcase. "I've found a prospectus on the castle and there are some pictures for you both to see."

Sabrina joined them, toweling her hair dry before blow drying it. The curls were an outrageous mess this morning, but after a quick run through with a brush, they fell neatly into place. "I could never get ready this quickly with my long hair," she explained. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Oh, you have pictures. Let's see then. I'd better bring my camera equipment."

Linus skimmed through the pictures, impressed with what he saw. "It looks fabulous. Similar in some ways to my family's estate on Long Island."

Sabrina wanted to study the pictures, but Francine hurried them to the car.

"You can look at them while we drive, Sabrina, Linus told her. "It's a long drive, almost three hundred miles. Maybe we should fly. I can have a private jet fly us to Grenoble and a helicopter meet us. You mentioned it had a helicopter pad?"

This sounded like the best option and Linus was on the phone to Orly Ouest and soon had arranged travel to Grenoble for four people.

"There will be a helicopter waiting for us in Grenoble, so we have to be at the airport in two hours. How long does it take to get to Orly?" he asked.

"It's about thirteen kilometers (seven miles) from here. It shouldn't take too long as long as there are no traffic snarls," Irene answered.

"Good, we can leave now and take our time. Sabrina, do you have everything? We might have to stay over."

"Wait a minute and I'll throw something together. Should I dress casual?"

"It'll only be the agent meeting us," Francine replied. "Casual, but not too casual. We'd like to make a good impression."

Half an hour later, Sabrina had changed to a cashmere sweater over a white silk shirt and soft skirt with low heeled pumps. Linus had his power suit on and they were ready to go.

The ride to Grenoble took less time than they thought and were soon transferring to a Bell JetRanger helicopter. The flight to the castle took less time than the drive to Orly.

Exiting the helicopter, Linus told the pilot that he would contact him when they wished to return.

The castle turned out to be exotic. The local agent, a short stout man that introduced himself as Marcelle Vigneaux, met them. After introductions, he showed them the grounds first. As you can see, the grounds are well maintained with flower beds and an arboretum." The arboretum was a smaller version of the one on the Larrabee Estate. Sabrina was delighted, as they wandered inside.

"The guest house is behind the main castle, but I'll show you that after we've finished inside." Leading them inside, Sabrina was immediately struck with the high ceilings.

"Oh," she gasped, it's beautiful! As she wandered through the interior, Linus took the opportunity to talk to the two agents. Irene accompanied Sabrina.

"Where's Linus?" Sabrina asked. "I thought we'd look at the place together."

"He wanted to talk to the agents for a bit. He'll be along shortly, Irene replied. "Meanwhile we can wander the main floor."

Sabrina was dismayed that Linus would abandon her without saying anything.

Presently Linus joined her. "I just wanted to clarify something with the agent. Sorry to leave you without saying anything, Sabrina."

"Linus, couldn't it have waited? I want you with me as we inspect the castle."

"I wanted to ascertain if the garage is the only one on the property. It turns out that the one attached to the main house is for one car. The rest of the garages are located behind the main building. It wouldn't have worked if we were left with only one covered place for a car."

"Still, Linus, please stay with me. This place is so big, I'm afraid of getting lost."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Old habits die hard," he replied contritely.

The rest of the tour went smoothly with Linus examining everything, making notes and Sabrina looking with awe struck eyes as every new facet of the castle presented itself. Francine was right; she loved the place. It had an old world charm that drew her in. She could see them living here, although it needed furniture to make it a home. She'd have to hire an interior decorator, but first she'd have to talk to Linus. There were many decisions to make.

….


End file.
